quien es ella
by leniiss
Summary: que pasaria si un dia te levantas y ya no eres la persona que habias sido durante toda tu vida? que pasaria si estas dentro de otro cuerpo y no sabes como salir? y si otra persona se hiciera con tu vida? entra y descubrelo! J/L


¡Nueva historia! Espero que les guste.

Como ya sabéis los personajes conocidos son pertenecen a J. y no los uso para ganar dinero ni nada parecido, solo por diversión.

**QUIÉN ES ELLA**

Me desperté en mi cama, todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban los ruidos de la cuidad, mire la hora, las 8:00, genial, tenia media hora para prepararme ya que a las 9:00 tenia que estar a la estación de tren ya que hoy empezaba el ultimo curso en Howarts, así que abrí un cajón de la mesita de noche sacando un cepillo de pelo, al terminar de sacarme todos los nudos del pelo fui al armario y cogí unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta azul de tirantes con un estampado de flores, después cogí unas converse azules y sin mirarme al espejo para ver como me veo cojo el baúl y bajo al piso de a bajo, mis padres ya no estaban, se habían ido a llevar a Petúnia a casa de su novio, buah solo de pensar en el me dan arcadas, vuelvo a mirar la hora y son las 8:20, cojo corriendo unas tostadas y me voy por la puerta de mi casa con el baúl en una mano y las tostadas en otra. Después de un largo camino en autobús llegué a la estación de tren, cogí un carrito para poner el baúl y fui corriendo hacia el muro sin fijarme si alguien me estaba mirando, eso no me importaba en ese momento ya que quedaban 10 minutos para que el tren saliera. Al llegar al otro lado deje mi baúl con los de los demás alumnos y me metí entre la gente para buscar a mis amigas, con tanta gente no pensaba encontrarlas hasta que el tren estuviera en marcha pero de pronto escuché la voz de Ariadna una de mis mejores amigas, así que me dirigí hacia ella

si que tarda en llegar Lily, no se le habrá escapado el autobús?

No tranquila ya estoy aquí- ari se giró y junto a ella estaban Samantha y Alice, mis otras dos amigas, las tres me miraron con cara rara, como si no me hubieran visto nunca- que les pasa no me van a dar un abrazo?- les pregunte abriendo los brazos

Perdona pero… quien eres?- pregunto Alice con delicadeza

Venga ya… fuera bromas chicas que todo el verano sin veros y me recibís así?- ya me estaba mosqueando un poco, ellas siempre venían corriendo y me abrazaban como si me fuera a morir y hoy estaban muy frías conmigo, de golpe sam soltó

Miren chicas! Por allí viene Lily- señalando tras de mi, ari grito mi nombre he hizo señas a alguien que estaba detrás de mi, no entendía nada así que decidí girarme, y allí estaba yo, andando entre la multitud andando hacia mis amigas, en ese momento me asusté, no entendía nada, como me podía estar viendo a mi misma, no podía ser, entonces me fije en una de las ventanas del tren, allí estaban reflejadas mis amigas, y dos chicas mas, la que yo reconocía como mi cuerpo pero que no hacia los mismos movimientos que hacia yo y otra, era una chica morena e iba vestida como yo!! Allí si que me asusté, levanté despacio un brazo y me toqué la cara, la chica del reflejo hizo lo mismo al darme cuenta de eso pegué un grito

Oye, estas bien?- me pregunto ari, siempre tan preocupada por los demás

Em.. sisi claro.. es solo que estoy un poco asustada- dije aun mirando a la chica del reflejo que resultaba ser yo

No te preocupes, ya veras como el 1r día no es tan malo, que curso vas a empezar?- continuó hablándome sin darse cuenta de que estaba empezando a temblar

Em.. pues séptimo y..y tu?- en ese momento decidí dejar de mirar a la chica del reflejo, me estaba volviendo loca

¡Yo también! No te preocupes, nosotras te enseñaremos todo- dijo con amabilidad y alegría por tener a otra chica en el grupo- he chicas- las demás, incluyéndome a mi, bueno yo no claro, mi cuerpo, le tendré que poner un mote… le diré lily2 así no me haré un lío, se giraron todas sonriendo- tenemos a una chica nueva en el grupo

Que bien, como te llamas? Yo soy Samantha- me dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza- eres hija de muggles no?

Si… pasa algo?- pregunte extrañada por esa pregunta

No no, ningún problema es que Lily- dijo señalándola y ella me saludo- viste igual a ti por eso, pero no hay ningún problema

A vale, yo me llamo…- ahora si tenia un problema, no sabia como me llamaba así que dije el primer nombre que se me ocurrió- … me llamo Elisenda Fernández encantada

Lo mismo digo, yo soy Alice y esta es ari- dijo señalándola- bienes con nosotras en el tren?

Antes de que pudiera contestar un chico detrás de mi me interrumpió

Si quieres bonita puedes venir con nosotros- reconocí esa voz enseguida, era black así que seguro estaría también potter, remus y peter

No gracias black, no quiero de tu compañía- lo solté tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, teóricamente yo ya no era Lily sino Elisenda Fernández y no los podía conocer- em.. digo…

No te preocupes Eli, puedo llamarte así?- yo asentí y Sam me sonrió- tienes toda la razón, no queremos tu compañía Black así que vete por donde has venido

Disculpa pero no te lo preguntaba a ti sino a ella- dijo señalándome- así que no te metas- dijo encarándola, por la cara de Sam deduje que ya se empezaba a mosquear

Mira Black me da igual a quien se lo hayas preguntado, ya has escuchado lo que te ha dicho no? Pues eso, ¡LARGO!- le dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano diciendo que se vaya.

Bueno tranquila Sam- dijo Remus, entonces me miró a mi- oye como sabías que se llama Black?- pensé que se les había pasado mi fallo pero claro yo no conté con Remus, un chico muy listo y observador

Em.. pues es que he escuchado hablar de él y de Potter y creo que no son buena compañía- dije en tono convencido, si no parecía segura no se lo creería

¡Eh! que lo que hayas escuchado seguro no es verdad, tu que crees princesa?- dijo Potter tocándole el pelo a Lily2, ¡TOCANDO MI PELO! Y ella no lo apartó y eso no pasó por alto de nadie, todos se dieron cuenta, pero que se creía esa Lily! Y además le sonreía, ya no me lo podía creer, algo muy raro estaba pasando allí y yo tenía que averiguar lo antes de que Potter se aprovechara de Lily2.

En ese momento subimos todos al tren rumbo a Howarts…

**Fin del 1r capítulo, que les ha parecido?**

**Le ha gustado?**

**Yo creo que es una idea nueva y diferente, no se si ya hay una historia parecida**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos reviws con sus opiniones y todo.**

**Bss cuídense!**


End file.
